


Capture My Heart

by econator



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s Vibes, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Lucas stumbled off the dancefloor, empty beer bottle in hand. He put it on a nearby table as he walked past on his way to the head.Fuck, tonight would have been so much better if Daniel was here. I wonder where he is? Haven’t seen him in hours.Lucas unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out, sighing with relief as he leaned one hand against the wall and emptied his bladder. He heard the door open, and craned his head over his shoulder. Danny! My gorgeous, sweet Apfelstrudel! He lifted his hand off the wall and waved.Ducas get together in a club bathroom in South America





	Capture My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cascadja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadja/gifts).



> Inspired by the Audi Racing promo video, in which Lucas lassos Daniel and looks properly thrilled with himself.
> 
> “Standpee” = German for peeing standing up; I’m assured it’s culturally normative for German men to sit during urination in bathroom settings, particularly among younger guys. Standpeeing does put unnecessary pressure on the prostate.

Lucas stumbled off the dancefloor, empty beer bottle in hand. He put it on a nearby table as he walked past on his way to the head.  _ Fuck, tonight would have been so much better if Daniel was here. I wonder where he is? Haven’t seen him in hours _ . Lucas unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out, sighing with relief as he leaned one hand against the wall and emptied his bladder. He heard the door open, and craned his head over his shoulder.  _ Danny! My gorgeous, sweet Apfelstrudel! _ He lifted his hand off the wall and waved.

‘Daniel, my gorgeous, sweet Apfelstrudel! Where’ve you been? I’ve been looking for you for hours.’

‘Watch where you piss, dude.’

Lucas refocussed on the task at hand, aiming his stream at the outlet hole in the bottom of the urinal. Daniel patted his shoulder, walked into a stall, and shut the door. Lucas heard a stream of urine emptying into the toilet.  _ Why did he close the door and sit down? There’s a urinal here next to me. Ohmigod, is he pissing sitting down to avoid me? I didn’t piss him off that badly by lassoing him, did I? I just couldn’t help it. He was standing there looking so cute with his concentrating pout and his perfect hair _ . ‘Why are you pissing sitting down?’

‘Why do you standpee? It’s bad for your prostate. Puts unnecessary pressure on your dick’s undercarriage.’

Lucas shook the last few drops of urine off his dick, and tucked it back in his pants. ‘Why does German have a word for peeing standing up?’

‘Because we have words for everything. Don’t you know that German is the dictionary of obscure sorrows?’ Lucas heard the toilet flush. ‘Why did you call me your gorgeous, sweet Apfelstrudel?’

_ Because I like you? I love walking into the driver room and smelling all your hair products after you’ve been in there making yourself handsome for the cameras? No, focus, Di Grassi. You can’t tell him you like the way his hair smells _ . Daniel opened the door. Lucas felt like a deer in headlights.  _ Because I like the way you smell? Goddammit, Lucas, get a grip on yourself. He’s your teammate. You have a wife and son _ . Daniel cupped one of Lucas’ cheeks with his hand and kissed the other as he walked to the basins. He turned on the tap and made eye contact with Lucas in the mirror.

‘Are we ever going to talk about our mutual crush on each other? Or are we just going to leave it like it is, you smelling my hair when we hug, and me “giving you space,” because you’re married?’ Daniel made air quotes as he spoke.

‘Please no?’ Lucas hated himself for how needy he sounded. He’d managed to keep himself under control since that year in F1 with Bruno. He walked up to the basins, washing his hands alongside Daniel. ‘No to ignoring it, “giving each other space,” that shit. Yes to doing something about it.’

Daniel leaned into him. ‘Good boy.’

Lucas couldn’t help the whimper that escaped when he felt Daniel’s breath against his cheek. Daniel turned his body to face Lucas as he switched off the tap. He stroked a finger over the back of Lucas’ hand.  _ Fuck, I want to beg you for it _ . Daniel took his hand and crowded him into the wall. 

‘You mean do something like this?’

Lucas flattened his back, arms, and hands against the tile, achingly aware of how close Daniel was standing, the warmth of his body, his deliciously tempting smell.  _ I mean do something like suck your cock, and come from frotting against your leg _ . ‘I’m not gay,’ he said a little too quickly.

Daniel smirked as he looked down at the now obvious bulge in Lucas’ jeans. ‘Doesn’t matter what you call it, man. That long, fat erection is giving your dirty cocksucker thoughts away.’ He picked up the tube of organic vanilla-scented shea butter from the counter next to the sinks and stared Lucas in the eyes for long enough that his heart pounded before he lifted his eyebrow. ‘If you want help with that, follow me.’ Daniel turned and walked into the stall he’d recently vacated. He turned back and smiled at Lucas from under his eyelashes. ‘Are you in?’

_ Oh God. Oh God. He wants to get me off. It’s been so long since I let myself be with a man that I might come just from kissing him _ . ‘I don’t want our first time to be in a public toilet.’

Daniel gestured around at the floor-to-ceiling mirrored tile on the walls, the expensive black toilet paper, the moss art features fashionably replacing the old building’s crown moulding. ‘I can think of worse toilets. It beats the portapotties at the track. And it’s just a hand job with some dirty talk.’ He tucked his thumbs into his belt. Lucas stared at the outline of his cock, half hidden by his hands. ‘Since you can’t do feelings, and taking you to bed and tying you up and making you scream my name...well, that would make it official. What happens here tonight can stay here, if that’s what you want. If you’re quiet.’

Lucas walked wordlessly into the toilet stall, and closed it behind himself.  _ I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Having sex with him without the excuse of darkness making me think he was a girl _ . He locked the door, pressing his back against it. Daniel dropped his trousers, and squeezed a dollop of cream into his palm. He nodded at Lucas’ jeans.

‘Are you going to take care of those or should I?’

Lucas dropped his trousers, reflexively grabbing his dick for modesty.  _ Not that anything about this is modest _ . Daniel slowly stroked his hands against each other, covering his palms in lotion before he gently pulled Lucas’ hand away and replaced it with his own creamy one. Lucas groaned, leaning his head back against the stall door.

‘You got nothing to be ashamed of, handsome. When we’re sober, I want this in my mouth.’

Lucas’ dick flexed at the thought of Daniel sucking his cock. ‘Oh yeah?’

Daniel stepped closer, wrapping his other hand around Lucas and giving his cock a gentle squeeze. ‘Fuck my hands, and I’ll tell you about it.’ Lucas obediently thrust into the silky warmth of Daniel’s hands. The corner of Daniel’s mouth twisted upwards. ‘I want to tie you to my bed at home. Hands and feet with your legs spread. I don’t want you able to move.’ Lucas whimpered as Daniel punctuated his sentence by squeezing Lucas’ cock. ‘Would you let me tie you up?’ Lucas nodded, reticent to break the spell by talking. Daniel leaned in to Lucas’ neck. ‘Good.’ He pressed a chaste kiss onto the skin before straightening. ‘I want to pay you back for lassoing me on camera.’

‘You’ll pay me back with a blowjob? You enjoyed being lassoed?’

‘I enjoyed seeing how it made you feel. How much you were into me.’ Daniel pushed Lucas’ hips against the wall, stilling them, before he lightly stroked his cock balls. Lucas groaned, spreading his feet as far as his trousers would allow. ‘I want to take you in my mouth and tease you, play your body like a piano. I want to make you make noise that are too dirty for a club bathroom.’

‘Will you fuck me?’

‘Do you want me to fuck you?’ Lucas moaned, biting his lip to avoid admitting to how much he wanted Daniel. Daniel gripped his dick, pumping him slowly. ‘Say it.’ 

Lucas turned his head to the side. ‘Yeah.’ He mumbled.

Daniel smacked his thigh. ‘Ask for what you want.’

Lucas looked into Daniel’s face. The intensity of Daniel’s lustful stare took Lucas’ breath away. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. ‘Please Danny,’ he begged. ‘Please I want you to fuck me. I want you to force me to take your cock and enjoy it.’

Daniel ran his hand between Lucas’ back and the door, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He hooked a thumb around his own cock, stroking them off together. ‘You have rape fantasies?’

Lucas buried his head in Daniel’s neck to hide his shame.

‘Answer me. You want to be my captive prince? Someone I dress up and force to play with me?’

Lucas leaned back enough to look into Daniel’s eyes. ‘Please yes, my Danny.’

‘I’m going to enjoy tying you up and forcing orgasm after orgasm out of you.’ 

Lucas moaned, clinging onto Daniel’s body.

‘I’m going to count from ten back to one. We come when I reach one.’ Lucas pressed their mouths together, wanting to prolong his time in Daniel’s arms, his grip on their cocks just the right side of excruciating. Daniel nibbled his ear. ‘Ten.’ He kissed Lucas’ neck, his stubble sending tingles through Lucas’ body. ‘Nine.’ As Daniel counted down, punctuating each of the numbers with a tender kiss, Lucas let himself get lost in the sensory overload of Daniel’s touches. The heat of his body, the soft stroke of his fingertips on the small of Lucas’ back, the brush of his lips and stubble against his neck and collarbone, his tight grip on their erections.

‘I’m sorry,’ Lucas mumbled as his orgasm washed over him when Daniel reached four. He bit Daniel’s shoulder to muffle his moans.

Daniel released his own cock and wrapped his thumb around Lucas’, stroking him through it. ‘Say my name,’ he whispered.

Lucas threw his head back against the door, clinging onto Daniel’s shoulders. ‘Ngh, Daniel, Danny, oh God, fuck,’ Lucas lost his grip on English, swearing in Portuguese as he thrust into Daniel’s hand. 

‘Good boy.’ Daniel held him close as he milked the last few drops from him. ‘Good boy, Lucas.’

Lucas buried his face between his arm and Daniel’s neck, trying to hide from the wave of shame and self-loathing that threatened to overwhelm him as the blood returned to his head, bringing his better judgment back online. ‘I should go.’

‘You’re forgetting something.’ Daniel squeezed his erect prick, giving Lucas a look that was his undoing.

_ Gay shame be fucked. His dick is too beautiful for a filthy cocksucker like me to resist. I’ve done well to avoid sucking it up till now _ . Lucas pushed Daniel against the stall wall, and dropped to his knees. He let his mouth tell Daniel what his mind couldn’t, gently massaging the tip of his cock with his lips and tongue as he pumped the shaft with his hand. Daniel groaned, tangling his fingers in Lucas’ hair. He caressed Daniel’s thigh with his free hand.

‘Oh yeah, Champ. That’s good. Like that.’

Lucas stroked his ball sack with his fingertips, relishing the taste of Daniel’s arousal on his tongue. Daniel moaned and swore in German as his balls pulled into his body. He called out Lucas’ name, filling his mouth with salty, musky come. Lucas sucked him to completion, enjoying the momentary power he had over Daniel. Daniel’s body sagged against the wall. He ran his hand through Lucas’ hair as his softening cock slipped from his mouth.

‘That was great. Thank you.’ 

Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around Daniel. ‘What are we going to do?’ he whispered in Daniel’s ear.

‘Right now, I’m going to buy you a drink. Then tomorrow, we plan when we’re going to meet up and play in Europe.’

‘I meant about the team. How do we tell them…?’ Lucas couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, not wanting to name the uncomfortable, inconvenient love he had for Daniel.

‘We don’t. We keep it away from the track, away from the guys at the factory. If all you want is kinky hookups, there’s nothing to tell.’

_ What if I don’t just want kinky hookups? What if I want to see you smile at me every day? To have you in my kitchen, cooking for me? _ Lucas straightened and stepped back. ‘Sounds good.’

Something in Lucas felt incomplete as they cleaned up and went back out to face the club. He wanted to hold Daniel’s hand, and take him onto the dance floor during a slow number.  _ I want to treat you like I treat Bianca _ . He looked at Daniel’s perfect hair glowing under the lights. He stroked it, pressing a kiss against his cheek, enjoying the smell of it, barely detectable in the olfactory cacophony of the club. Daniel smiled at him, squeezing his waist.

‘I owe you a drink.’


End file.
